


Our sweet puppy

by gusulanbaby (bigleosis)



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Lucas, Light dom/sub undertones, M/M, PWP, Service Top Jongin, Service Top Taemin, TaeKaiCas, Taemnini, Taemnini established relationship, Threesome, handjob, pillow Jongin, sparkling pornography, therapyblanket Taemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/gusulanbaby
Summary: "Stop moving," someone hissed from behind his back.And oh yeah, there was something warm pressed against his back as well. Probably one of those heavy blankets and it was talking too. Nice. Good blanket for scolding his pillow."I have to pee," another voice grumbled back."Hold it back," Therapyblanket answered."Easy for you to say. It's not your bladder he's lying on, is it?""Stop being a pouty baby, Nini and let Lucas sleep."Yeah, let Lucas sleep, Nini.Nini …Like in Jongin …"We could turn him around so he can cuddle up against you. Let's see how that works, Taemin-ah."Taemin … ah …Lucas' eyes shot open and he bolted upright into a sitting position.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kim Jongin | Kai/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Taemin & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Taemin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 10
Kudos: 126





	Our sweet puppy

**Our sweet puppy**

Warmth

That was the first thought that filtered through Lucas' still sleep-foggy mind. He was surrounded by warmth and he felt like floating. It felt nice to be surrounded by it and he nuzzled his face against the soft moving surface underneath his cheek.

Which was … weird.

Normally his pillow wouldn't move and it wasn't quite as soft as he was used too. It smelled better as well.

Slowly his brain came back online and Lucas registered hushed voices. They sounded urgent, but it didn't bother him too much. He was still tired and wanted to sleep some more.

"Stop moving," someone hissed from behind his back.

And oh yeah, there was something warm pressed against his back as well. Probably one of those heavy blankets and it was talking too. Nice. Good blanket for scolding his pillow.

"I have to pee," another voice grumbled back.

"Hold it back," Therapyblanket answered.

"Easy for you to say. It's not your bladder he's lying on, is it?"

"Stop being a pouty baby, Nini and let Lucas sleep."

Yeah, let Lucas sleep, Nini.  
Nini …  
Like in Jongin …

"We could turn him around so he can cuddle up against you. Let's see how that works, Taemin-ah."

Taemin … ah …

Lucas' eyes shot open and he bolted upright into a sitting position. There were yells of surprise and pain when his head collided with Taemin's chin. He let out a groan, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"What the fuck?" he mumbled and stared down at the two elder men with big eyes. “What the fuck!” Lucas repeated. “How did you get into my bed?!”

Taemin was rubbing his chin, while Jongin scrambled out of the bed the second he was free and went to the bathroom.

“This is not your bed, Lucas,” Taemin said with a soft voice.

His head whipped around and he looked at Taemin who was now sitting as well, leaning against the headboard and watching him with an amused glint in his eyes.

“What do you mean?” He was far too confused to make sense out of Taemin’s words.

“This isn’t your bed because this isn’t your room. You are in Jongin’s room.”

Lucas blinked at him and rubbed his eyes with his hands.   
He could barely remember anything from yesterday. He had been exhausted beyond imagination and hadn’t been able to sleep properly in a very long time. He missed Ten, but he didn’t want to constantly keep him away from Mark. But the room was so empty without Ten and he wasn’t able to fall asleep, so used to have someone else with him by now.  
And the day yesterday had been extra exhausting with the shoot of their new mv and the photoshoot and Lucas was dead on his own two feet by the time they had returned to their hotel.  
Lucas was sure he went to his room and took a shower. A glance down confirmed that he had at least changed his clothes. He was wearing a dark grey worn-out shirt and sweatpants. But he couldn’t remember much after that.  
It seemed to show on his face because it was Taemin who spoke up again.

“You showed up around 11.30. You were pretty much dead on your feet and you said you weren’t able to sleep and that you haven’t been sleeping properly for a few nights by now.”

A warm hand appeared at the back of his head at the place where it had collided with Taemin’s chin and the fingers stroked carefully through his hair.

“You should have come sooner, Lucas,” Jongin said when he sat down next to him, seemingly more content now that his bladder was empty. “We were really worried to see you like this. What happened?”

Lucas shook his head. It wasn’t anything new. It tended to happen from time to time. He had just a hard and busy time with managing two groups and so many schedules and shoots and stuff like that. It would get easier sometime soon. Until then he had to push through and sometimes he had just bad nights, like yesterday.

“I am sorry,” he answered Jongin and Taemin. “I shouldn’t have been bothering you.”

Taemin gave him a stern look and a shiver ran down Lucas’ spine. “You should have been bothering us much sooner. You’ve been barely approachable. Lucas,” Taemin sighed. “You’ve been dead on your feet. You fell asleep as soon as you hit the pillows. You didn’t wake once and, I am sorry to be this blunt, you still look like shit.”

Jongin hummed in agreement. “I have to agree with Taeminnie. You don’t look well. You know that you can come to us anytime, yeah? Whatever bothers you, you can tell us. Or just me or Taemin. Whatever makes you feel better.”

Lucas let his head sink. “I’ve just been tired and exhausted. It’s nothing more. I am sure it’ll pass soon.”

Jongin placed a hand at the back of his head, fingers carding through his hair. Taemin scooted closer and laid his hand on Lucas’ thigh. “Just promise me that you’ll come to us, should anything like that ever happen again.”

Lucas nodded, his head still bowed low. “I promise,” he whispered.

Taemin squeezed his thigh. “Thank you, Lucas.”

**~*~**

The next time he had a bad night Lucas went straight to Jongin’s room.  
After Jongin opened the door he took one look at Lucas and pulled him into the room and against his chest, one hand securely wrapped around Lucas’ neck, the other placed on his side, holding him close. Lucas buried his face against Jongin’s neck, his fingers clenched in his shirt.  
Jongin pushed the door close and brought Lucas to the bed, where he sat down, Lucas standing between his spread legs.

Taemin and Jongin had been doting on him since the morning he woke in their bed a few days ago. And it was nice to have their attention on him. It felt good, he felt good. Thanks to them.

“You good?” Jongin asked and when Lucas shook his head Jongin sighed, settling back on the bed, pulling Lucas after him. 

Lucas snuggled against Jongin’s warm broad chest, strong arms wrapped around his body, fingers playing with the short hair on the back of his neck. It was nearly humiliating how good it felt, how safe he felt within Jongin’s embrace. But what was, even more, embarrassing was the fact how his body reacted to Jongin’s tender ministrations. Lucas hid his face against Jongin’s shoulder when the other let his hand wander lower, fingers skimming over the stripe of uncovered skin over his sweatpants.

“‘s that okay?” Jongin asked and Lucas nodded. “Use your words for me, pup.”

“‘s okay,” Lucas mumbled against Jongin’s shirt and he could feel the hum of approval vibrating through Jongin’s chest. “‘m sorry,” Lucas said after a few minutes, his growing erection trapped between them.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for,” Jongin answered, the fingers of the hand in Lucas’ nape moving under his chin and lifted his head so he was able to look Lucas in the eyes. “I feel flattered that you’re reacting like that.” He let his thumb glide over Lucas’ bottom lip. “It’s very sexy. I really would like to kiss you, Lucas.”

Lucas swallowed hard. “Taemin?”

Jongin smiled at him. “Oh, he won’t mind,” Jongin answered. “Can I kiss you, puppy?”

Lucas only hesitated for a second before he breathed a barely audible yes.  
When Jongin bent down, Lucas pushed up and met him halfway for the kiss. It was chaste, just a brief touch of lips, but it felt oh so good to Lucas. He had always admired Jongin, for being a good dancer, for living the life he always wanted, for having such a sexy boyfriend like Taemin. That he even considered kissing Lucas was like the best thing ever. Jongin cupped his cheek, moving his head a bit and deepening the kiss after he let his tongue glide over Lucas' bottom lip. He moaned loudly when Jongin's tongue brushed against his, letting himself sink deeper against the elder’s chest. Lucas' fingers tightened their hold on Jongin's shirt, pressing himself harder against Jongin, his hips moving slowly against his leg.

"Someone's an eager pup, huh?"

Taemin's voice broke through Lucas' hazy mind and Jongin chuckled quietly before he broke the kiss.

"You are late," Jongin teased his boyfriend, who tzkd at him and climbed onto the bed, settling himself behind Lucas.

Taemin was plastered against Lucas' back, the same position they had been in after he woke in their bed for the first time. The only difference was that Taemin seemed to be as affected by the whole thing as he was if the erection pressed against his ass was any indication.

"I am never late, Kim Jongin," Taemin answered, breath hot against Lucas' neck. "I was just right on time. Mind if I join you, puppy?"

Lucas shook his head. Good God that was like … one of his wettest dreams coming true. Making out with Jongin AND Taemin. He was blessed by heaven today, that was for sure. So his bad sleeping habits had at least one good turn out.

"Words," Jongin reminded him.

"No, I don't mind." And boy Lucas sounded already wrecked. Voice hoarse and needy.

"Good." Taemin sounded very pleased with his answer.

He let his hand glide over Lucas' side, fingers finding their way under his shirt, caressing and teasing the warm skin. Taemin started to kiss Lucas' neck, placing small pecks at every bit of skin he could reach, while Jongin recaptured his lips.

While Taemin’s hand slid over his side to rest on his stomach, Jongin’s hand moved to his butt, gliding under his sweatpants and resting over his briefs, massaging his asscheek. Lucas moaned into the kiss. The onslaught of sensations was brutal. Both men stimulating him, both of them enjoying to spoil him.   
Lucas moved his crotch against Jongin’s leg, trying to get some friction on his hard dick. A loud whine rose in the back of his throat when Jongin removed his hand from his ass, which made Taemin chuckle against his neck. Jongin slowed their kiss down, going for a more languid and sedated pace and Lucas couldn’t hold back another moan.

“Hmm, eager. I like that,” Taemin whispered into Lucas’ ear, breath hot against his shell. “You listen carefully now, puppy and I want a clear answer from you. How far you want this to go? We can continue making out, getting you off if that’s what you want. We could do even more. Or we can stop right now, pretending this never happened and go to sleep.” Taemin pressed a soft kiss behind Lucas’ ear. “It’s up to you, puppy.”

Lucas had to break the kiss with Jongin so he was able to concentrate on Taemin’s words. And boy it was embarrassing how fast he made this decision. But fuck this scenario had been living in his mind rent-free since he woke up in their bed for the first time. To have sex with Jongin maybe even longer.  
Lucas pushed himself up a bit, head turning so he was able to see Taemin. God, he looked good with that light blush on his cheeks, hair dishevelled and his eyes dark with lust.

“Kiss me,” Lucas breathed and Taemin laughed quietly, nosing along Lucas’ cheek before he captured his lips in a wet and open-mouthed kiss.

Lucas was pressed against Jongin, who let his hand trail underneath his shirt again, caressing his side. When Taemin pushed his tongue into Lucas’ mouth, Jongin whined loudly against the side of Lucas’ head, hand tightening a bit on his side.  
With another chuckle, Taemin broke the filthy kiss which made Lucas whimper in return.

“Would you look at that,” he teased. “I got myself two needy boys. Damn, I am such a lucky man.”

Taemin lifted his hand and placed it on the back of Jongin’s head, pulling the taller man down for a kiss.

“Fuck,” Lucas groaned when Jongin went down without resistance and let himself be manhandled by Taemin.

That … wow! That was something he had never expected. Sweet, charming, innocent Lee Taemin being the dominant one in the Taemnini-relationship? Big mindfuck!!  
Lucas had thought it would be Jongin, with being tall and broad-shouldered, always showing so much confidence in what he did and to be honest he really gave off those certain vibes.  
But to see him going pliant under Taemin’s attention? Holy shit, that was a sight to behold.  
Taemin pulled back, biting his lower lip as his eyes staying on Jongin’s face, thumb tracing over his kiss swollen lips.

“My pretty boy,” Taemin grinned and Jongin blushed even harder. “I guess you want to continue with this little tryst, Lucas?” Taemin asked, his eyes never leaving Jongin’s.

Lucas took a deep breath. This was probably his last chance to skip out, to say no and stop this whole thing. But he wanted it. His stomach was burning with lust and desire. He wanted to be pinned down by them and he would take everything he could get and they wanted to give him.  
Lucas nodded and got a sharp look from Taemin. Right, words.

“Yes … yes, please. I want it, Taemin!”

The oldest smiled sweetly at him. “Good pup,” he praised. “Take off your shirt for us, would you?”

“Yes hyung,” Lucas answered and sat up.

Or he tried because Taemin was still plastered against his back and it seemed as if he didn’t want to move. Lucas tried to free himself nonetheless but when he wiggled out underneath Taemin his hard cock brushed against Jongin’s leg once again and Lucas had to close his eyes. He wasn’t able to hold back the moan that erupted from his chest.  
Taemin breathed a quiet laugh before he turned his attention back to Jongin.

“Come on pretty boy, get out of your shirt too. Can you do that for hyung?” Jongin nodded and Taemin placed a soft kiss on Jongin’s pouty lips. “Such a good boy for me, Nini.” Taemin caressed his cheek. “Do you want to help me making Lucas feel good?”

“Obviously,” Jongin answered with a grin and Taemin swatted his side.

“Cheeky.”

“You like it,” Jongin answered and captured Taemin’s lips in a quick kiss. This was the confidence Lucas knew.

“Get undressed, Nini. Don’t make Lucas wait.”

Lucas had pulled his shirt over his head and thrown it to the floor.

“What about you,” he asked Taemin, who sat back on his heels and gave Lucas a cat-like grin.

“You want to see me naked?” Lucas nodded and Taemin spread his arms. “Come and help me then.”

Lucas scooted over to Taemin, kneeling between his spread legs as he placed his hands at the hem of Taemin’s shirt and started to lift it. A small gasp left Lucas’ lips when Jongin moved behind him, his arms encircling his body and he placed kisses along the column of his neck.

“Take it slow with Taeminnie, puppy,” Jongin whispered in his ear.

“Don’t you dare,” Taemin answered, his hand finding it’s way into Lucas’ hair, pulling carefully to lift his head, their eyes meeting. “You take this off of me now, pup and then you’ll get on your hands and knees for me, okay?”

Lucas closed his eyes for a moment, a small groan falling from his lips before he breathed a yes again. Taemin let go of his hair and he swiftly pulled off the shirt from the elder’s torso, throwing it in the general direction of his own.  
Taemin beckoned Jongin over to him and he went willingly to his boyfriend, giving Lucas the freedom to get on all fours as Taemin had told him. He could hear the hushed whispers between the other two when he tried to get comfortable, the wet sounds of their kisses and Lucas turned his head a bit so he could watch them.  
The fire in his gut started to burn stronger than before at the sight of Taemin straddling Jongin’s lap, both hands fisted in the other man’s hair, kissing him open-mouthed, all tongue and teeth. Jongin had his eyes closed, his fingers were wrapped lightly around Taemin’s waist and when Taemin broke the kiss to continue at Jongin’s jaw and neck, he wasn’t able to hold back a moan.  
Lucas whined in response, drawing their attention to him. Jongin turned his head, eyes opening slowly with a small smile and Taemin stopped in his ministrations, forehead leaning against Jongin’s shoulder.

“Doesn’t he look good, Nini?” Taemin asked, biting his lower lip again.

Jongin hummed, letting his hand glide over Taemin’s side, up to his face, where he cupped Taemin’s cheek and pulled him up for another kiss.

“I want to make him feel good,” Jongin whispered against Taemin’s lips.

“Go on,” Taemin encouraged with a broad smile and got off Jongin’s lap.

Taemin moved to kneel next to Lucas, bending forward to capture his lips in a kiss. “You are doing so good for us, pup. Such a good boy.” Taemin caressed his cheek. “Tell us if something makes you uncomfortable. Use colour code. You know what that is?”

Lucas nodded. “Yeah. Green, yellow, red. I know it,” he panted. 

Jongin had sat down on his other side, warm hand placed on his lower back. “We know it can get a bit overwhelming, so don’t be afraid to use it when you need it. We will stop and talk about it, yeah. Just be honest with us so we can make it good for you.”

“O … yeah … yeah okay,” Lucas nodded and Taemin kissed him again, softer this time before he sat back and looked at Jongin.

Lucas turned his head, his arms wrapped around one of the pillows as they started to go to work. He buried his face in the soft fabric, trying to mute the sounds that escaped his mouth. Shivers started to run down his spine when he felt tender lips on his back, moving over his spine, teeth nipping on his skin from time to time, soft sucks at sensitive spots, probably leaving marks all over his back. Good thing that all his outfits covered that area.  
He didn’t know who was who, but the warmth, the sweet sensations that were running through him making Lucas feel lightheaded and he could feel himself starting to let go. He gasped when fingers slid under the waistband of his briefs, massaging his asscheek and Lucas’ hands tightened in the fabric of the pillow. He arched his back, wanted to feel more more more.

“So good,” Jongin whispered into his ear and Lucas’ stopped breathing as an electric shiver ran down his spine.

Jongin’s teeth graced the lobe of his ear, while Taemin bit in the skin just below his lower back. Lucas arched into the touch of two hands now, moving his hips upward as they started to pull down his sweatpants and briefs. He groaned when his hard cock was finally freed from the confines of his clothes.  
A small hand sneaked under his body, probably Taemin’s, his fingers skimming over the taut muscles of his stomach, making goosebumps rise all over Lucas’ body before they wrapped around his aching hard-on, pressure not enough, pumping it on a lazy pace. Lucas threw his head back with a groan.

“Good God!”

He could hear the chuckle behind him. Jongin’s arm moved under his chest, fingers gracing his nipples and Lucas’ had to close his eyes. He wasn’t able to hold back the whines and moans. It was too much. But not enough.

“Please,” he begged. “Taeminnie … Jonginnie … more!”

“What do you need, pup. What do you want,” Jongin whispered into his ear.

“Your fingers,” Lucas whimpered. “Please …”

Jongin’s head dropped onto his shoulder with a muffled “Fuck!”

“Please, Jongin-hyung, please,” Lucas croaked.

“We’ve got you, puppy. Don’t worry.” Taemin sounded so confident and Lucas moaned. “Jongin, lube.”

And God, that commanding tone sent fire burning through his veins. Jongin’s warmth left his side and Lucas felt cold and exposed, whimpering at the loss.

“Sssh, Lucas.” Taemin placed a soothing kiss against his temple. “We’ve got you.”

The mattress dipped and Lucas was surrounded by warmth again. “I am here, Lucas. It’s okay.”

Jongin bit in the tender meat of his nape, making him moan once again. Lucas made a surprised high-pitched gasp when he felt a lubed-up finger press against his perineum, massaging it gently and spreading the liquid.  
His lovers continued with their previous activities, fingers skimming over his body, so Lucas wasn’t able to tell which hand belonged to whom, eager lips littering his back with kisses, teeth nipping on his skin. He would probably be covered in bite marks later, but he didn’t care. He had said he wanted all and he would take it gladly.  
The finger moved over his hole and Lucas’ fingers clenched in the sheets. 

“Colour?” Taemin’s voice broke through Lucas mind.

“G … green,” he panted.

As soon as the word had left his mouth the tip of the finger breached him and Lucas’ breath hitched, head falling down on the pillow. God, why did this feel so good? It wasn’t the first time he did this. That he had sex in general. He had played and experimented with himself before, but it had never felt this good as it felt now with Taemin and Jongin.  
Slowly the finger moved in and out of him, Lucas relaxing in the movement. When the hand around his cock suddenly tightened a hoarse scream was ripped from his throat, eyes growing wide at the hot sensation running through his lower regions. A string of incomprehensible sounds coming out of his mouth that turned into a loud whine when the finger was removed.  
Lucas’ fingers scratched at the sheet, clenching when two fingers breached him slowly. Taemin cooed quiet words against his side, his free hand rubbing over his lower back, trying to keep him calm. Lucas tried to breathe, but it got more and more difficult under the onslaught of sensations. He was burning, his body literally on fire, orgasm building in his gut.

“... cl … close,” he moaned and the hand around his dick slowed down a fraction, the grip loosening a bit.

“Is it okay to add another finger, Lucas?” Taemin asked and he really had to concentrate to get his mouth to cooperate.

“Y … yeah.”

Cool lube was applied to his ass a few seconds later. 

“Slowly,” Taemin said, probably to Jongin, who rubbed the third finger carefully over Lucas’ perineum. “Relax, Lucas.” Lucas took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “There we go.”

When the third finger entered him, Lucas tensed for a short moment. The tender kisses pressed to his shoulders and neck made him relax immediately and it felt so so good. He felt good, floaty.

“Oh my god,” he groaned when they touched his sweet spot. “Yes … yesyesyes.”

“Keep the pressure there, Nini.” 

Lucas could hear the wet sound of them kissing, Jongin’s fingers moving relentlessly over his prostate. 

“Let me come, please … I can’t anymore …”

The fire in the pit of his stomach was too much by now. Lucas was shivering, his body feeling like it was under permanent shocks of electricity, his muscles starting to give up, the only thing holding him up a bit were the arms of Taemin and Jongin.

“Okay, puppy,” Taemin answered, voice sounding husky when it reached Lucas’ ear. “You can come anytime you want.” 

A soft kiss was placed against his temple and Lucas rested his head back on his folded arms, letting the sensations wash over him. The fingers in him, Taemin’s hand wrapped around his dick, moving in the same rhythm as Jongin thrust his fingers into him now.  
This was more intense than anything he had ever experienced before.

Lucas embraced the warm feeling that spread through his body when he reached his orgasm. He came with a hoarse scream, body arching, hands stopping him from falling down on the mattress.  
Taemin and Jongin stroked him through his orgasm, held him up so he didn’t crash on the wet spot he had left on the sheets. 

Lucas felt heavy and sleepy, which he hadn’t been in weeks. His lovers pulled back slowly, tracing soft kisses over his body, their hands manhandling him as careful as possible, Jongin pulling him against his chest, tender arms wrapping around his shoulder, holding him tight while Taemin got up and went to the bathroom. Lucas’ face was pressed against Jongin’s neck, eyes closed as he tried to get his breathing back under control.  
When his mind started to come back online, Taemin re-joined them on the bed and he could feel Jongin’s hardness pressing against his hip.

“You’re hard,” Lucas croaked when he saw Taemin was too.

With tender movements, Taemin let a warm wet washcloth glide over Lucas body, removing the cum-stains and lube from him. When he was finished he threw the fabric on the floor, cupping Lucas’ cheek with his hand, thumb stroking over his skin.

“It’s okay, puppy. This wasn’t about us.”

Taemin kissed him softly before he helped Jongin to lay him down on the bed. They laid down on each side of him, cuddling close, holding him.

“Sleep, you look exhausted,” Jongin whispered and kissed his ear before he turned off the light.

Lucas hummed in agreement, closing his eyes and snuggling into the embrace.  
Just before he drifted off he could feel Jongin bending over him and he heard the soft kissing sounds.

“I love you, Taeminnie.”

“Love you too, Nini bear.” Another short smacking sound. “Now go to sleep!”


End file.
